


Whiskey in the Jar

by MistressPandora



Series: The Metallicar Soundtrack [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 18:23:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9915254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressPandora/pseuds/MistressPandora
Summary: Captains Dean Winchester and Balthazar are rival pirates who occasionally find themselves in Nassau at the same time. When a drunken Balthazar tries to convince Castiel to come away with him, a jealous Dean shows Cas exactly who he belongs with.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Metallica's ["Whiskey in the Jar"](https://youtu.be/OIh3nO6-V_A).

 

Dean cocked an eyebrow at the slender man seated across the marred table, making a show of sliding a three of clubs from one position to another. “You gonna call or what?” he asked with an air of smug impatience. He lowered his hand just enough so his opponents could see the smirk tugging at his lips for just a second before he schooled his features back into a look of concentration. Dean eyed his completely worthless hand and licked his lips. His only shot at winning this hand was if everyone else was in as impossibly dire straits as he with nothing higher than a nine. He was pretty sure he could get two of the men to fold with his dramatic performance, but Balthazar would be a harder sell. 

Captains Dean Winchester and Balthazar tended to end up docking at Nassau at the same time once or twice a year and each time Dean made it his personal mission to extract as much cash and valuables from his rival as possible. He had a decent track record too. His best score was two years ago, when he stole away Castiel, figuratively speaking. At the time, Cas was Balthazar’s first mate--and more--with eyes bluer than the Caribbean and dark hair just this side of midnight. Two years ago a storm had ravaged Nassau and it was thanks to Dean’s quick thinking that both their ships had been spared. After spending three days hunkered down together, well, those blue eyes only saw Dean. Castiel had bought his way onto Dean’s ship and left Balthazar in the lurch with a cold and lonely cabin. 

Dean must have been smirking again because the man seated to his left, a pirate who called himself Third Leg Pete or some such overcompensating nonsense, laid his cards down and pushed away from the table, grumbling. “Can we get this show on the road, please?” Dean complained, picking up a four of spades, bringing him to a measly pair. Balthazar wore the same expression of haughty indifference that he always did and finally moved to match Dean’s bet. The pace of the game picked up after that, the three remaining men exchanging bets until the one on Dean’s right followed Third Leg and folded.  _ Two down…. _

Balthazar frowned and showed his hand--ten high, as pitiful as Dean could have hoped. Dean flashed a grin and laid his cards down. Colorful language erupted from the two men who’d folded, a silent death glare from Balthazar. “You cheeky bastard,” Balthazar said after the swearing died down and the other men cleared away from the table. 

Dean laughed as he collected his winnings. “Yeah, I figured that’s where Cas learned to cuss. You should hear what he calls me in bed.”  
“You sodding--”

“Ah, there’s women present,” Dean scolded, dropping a coin on the table to pay for Balthazar’s drink before sauntering out of the bar.

 

* * * 

 

“How’d you do?” Castiel asked Dean when he returned to their shared quarters aboard  _ The Buxom Mermaid _ . 

“Cleaned ‘em out with a pair of fours,” Dean answered, dropping a leather satchel of coins on the bed next to Cas and sweeping down to claim his lips in a rough kiss.

“Hmm. That’s impressively dismal odds.”

Dean flopped down on the hard mattress next to his lover, grinning broadly. “True, but I’m awesome. Wanna come out and celebrate with me?”

The smile Cas gave Dean was just a tad on the reproachful side. “You want to gloat to Balthazar some more.”

Dean scoffed. “Obviously.”

Castiel laughed. “Then I’m game.”

 

* * *

 

Nassau had no shortage of drinking establishments, but the best by far was Harvelle’s, run by a curvaceous woman named Ellen. She had a good reputation for strong rum and fair deals on unusual items acquired under nefarious circumstances. It was here that Dean led Cas as the half moon rose high into the night. Predictably, Balthazar was already there, two sheets to the wind and a third on the way up. 

“Castiel!” Balthazar slurred. “How lovely to see you, darling!” His lips curled into a displeased sneer. “Why have you brought the ogre?”

Cas leaned an elbow on the bar while Dean ordered two glasses of rum. “Why do you insist on resorting to petty name calling?”

“What can I say? He brings out the worst in me.”

“Not a far trip,” Dean muttered. He handed Cas a glass and slipped his arms around his waist possessively. 

“You stole from me,” Balthazar growled, a wobbly finger angled at Dean in accusation.

“You drink before you play cards,” Dean said with a shrug. “Not my fault it makes you make stupid decisions.”

“That’s not what I mean, damn you!” Balthazar’s voice rose in indignation, face going quite ruddy as he turned to Castiel. “Your…  _ captain _ ,” he spat, “ _ picked _ my  _ pockets _ !”

Cas turned a stern eye to Dean. “Is this true?”

Dean scoffed but said nothing.

“Dean,” Cas warned.

“Of course I did. That’s what pirates  _ do _ .”

Castiel shrugged and took a pull from his drink. “He has a point.”

Dean gave Castiel a kiss on the cheek and excused himself to meet with Ellen about a deal, leaving Balthazar sputtering in his drunken fury.

 

* * *

 

“Sounds like we have an agreement then?” Ellen asked, offering a hand to Dean, who shook it.

Dean smiled. “Always a pleasure doing business with you, Ellen,” he said. They spent twenty minutes talking business and nearly another hour talking family and catching up. When Dean finally exited Ellen’s office, he found Balthazar draped over a somewhat tipsy but rather unamused Castiel. Dean clenched his fists until the knuckles popped. He turned back to Ellen and handed her a couple coins. 

“What’s this for?” she asked.

“I’m about to get blood on your floor.” 

As Dean approached the other men, he made out snippets of conversation. It amounted to Balthazar trying to convince Castiel to leave the  _ Mermaid _ and come back to him. Balthazar was in the middle of a sentence when Dean planted a right hook firmly on his jaw. He stumbled off balance and fell to the floor in a heap of limbs and barstools. Dean polished off his rum and set the glass down on the bar with a thud. He snatched up Castiel's hand and led him wordlessly out of the bar.

 

* * *

 

Back aboard the  _ Buxom Mermaid _ , Dean lit one of the lamps that was mounted to the bulkhead in their quarters.

“Dean, you know I would never--” Cas began.

Dean cut him off with a nod as he crowded into his lover’s space, pulling them close together with both hands on Cas's hips. “I know.” He ran a hand through Cas’s unruly, raven hair, drawing him in for a kiss that was teeth and tongue and possession. “You're mine,” Dean growled against Cas’s open mouth.

Cas hummed in agreement. “Mmm, body and soul.” 

Dean smiled broadly. “Can I take that first one now?” he asked with a wink. 

Castiel nodded and wrapped his arms around Dean, crushing their bodies together. He claimed Dean’s lips in a searing kiss that left them both breathless and tearing at each other’s clothes. Cas’s linen shirt may have ripped a little in Dean’s haste as they stumbled toward the bed. They fell to the firm mattress with Dean on top, running the flat of his tongue over one of Cas’s nipples. When he gave it a playful bite, Cas let out a low moan and closed his fist in Dean’s hair, dragging him up for another kiss. Their tongues battled for dominance while they fumbled with each other’s pants, Dean nearly losing a button in the process. He rose from peeling off Cas’s trousers and slid his palms ever so slowly up his lover’s thighs, trailing languid kisses and little nibbles up the newly exposed flesh. Finally reaching his erection, Dean kissed his way through the black curls to the base and mouthed his way up the shaft. He swirled his tongue around the head before sucking him all the way into his mouth, inch by inch, tongue stroking luxurious circles along the underside. Castiel let out a moan that sounded like debauched perfection when Dean began to bob his head up and down, still keeping the pace reverent. Cas’s smooth skin tasted a little salty and reminded Dean of the sea. He heard the lid of the chest next to the bed bang closed and a moment later Cas offered him an open jar of slick which Dean used to coat his fingers. Taking Cas’s cock in his mouth again, Dean circled his index finger around his rim before pressing inside like he had all the time in the world to savor every gasp and moan and shudder he could pull out of Cas. When Dean looked up Castiel’s blue eyes were squeezed shut, he worried his lower lip between his teeth, and his chest was heaving under the tender siege of sensation. Soon Dean added a second finger, scissoring them gently, grazing over his prostate at intervals.   
“More,” Cas panted, thrusting down against Dean’s fingers for emphasis.

Dean pulled off his cock with a filthy pop and grinned up at him. “So eager for me,” he said before adding a third finger. He moved his fingers in and out, agonizingly slowly, pausing intermittently to massage his prostate, sending shudders of pleasure through Cas’s frame. His moans of delight were rumbles deep in his throat that were punctuated by soft whimpers. 

“Dean,” he gasped. “I’m ready.”

“You’re the boss.” With one last, good thrust of his fingers, Dean licked a slow stripe up the underside of Cas’s cock and pulled his fingers out. He used his still-slick hand to coat his own erection and lined up with Cas’s entrance, gently pushing in even more slowly than he had taken Cas into his mouth. Cas wrapped his legs around Dean’s waist and squeezed encouragingly. Dean continued until he bottomed out. Cas’s fingers found Dean’s hair again and tugged him down until Dean lay flush against Cas’s body. For a moment they just held each other, breathing each other’s air until Dean began to move. He rolled his hips down and Cas thrust up to meet him, the gentle rocking of the ship adding an exquisite third dimension to their movement. They were the ocean, crashing into each other as the waves lapped at the hull of the  _ Mermaid _ . They kissed slow and deep, tongues as entwined as their bodies. Cas moved to slip a hand between them and stroke his own cock but Dean caught his wrist with his left hand and pinned it firmly above Cas’s head. “Let me take care of you,” he whispered against his lips, sliding his right hand between them and giving Cas the friction he needed. Castiel let out a throaty groan, gasping as Dean began hitting his prostate on every other thrust. 

“Yes, Dean,” he breathed. “Just like that.”

Dean picked up the pace as the tide crashed into the ship. The bed frame creaked and groaned. “I’m close,” Cas said, and he caught Dean’s lower lip between his teeth.

“Me too,” Dean answered, picking up the pace. “After you, sir.” No sooner was the sentence out of his mouth than Cas came, spilling between them and, Dean’s name like a prayer on his lips. Dean kept up the faster, harder rhythm until the last of Cas's orgasm finished wracking his body and then Dean let go, filling his lover with a groan. He pulled out and gazed down at Cas, one hand caressing his brow and cheek. “I love you,” he whispered, staring deep into crystal blue eyes.

“I love you too, Dean. Always.”


End file.
